L'Art de la Prétention
by AnnaOz
Summary: Les Serpentards ont de petits jeux cruels qu'ils retournent parfois, quand l'ennui est profond, contre leurs propres camarades. Slash Théodore/Draco, Blaise/Draco évoqué, thèmes méritant le rating. A situer au début d'HBP.


**Disclaimer** : à JKR, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, AOL Time Warner etc..

**Notes** **:** Ceci est encore une vieille fic, écrite il y a plus de deux ans pour illustrer un dessin de l'inénarrable Frudule sur 30_interdits et un brin adaptée pour que ce soit compréhensible même sans le fanart. Les thèmes des dessins tournaient souvent autour de la sexualité débridée des Serpentards, donc forcément, même si je suis une Gryff' de coeur, ce sont eux qu'on retrouvent là-dedans. Idéalement, on peut situer la fic au début de la sixième année à Poudlard, soit au début du Prince de Sang mêlé.

* * *

A leur table, les murmures avaient oublié d'être discrets depuis que Potter était entré dans la grande salle, le nez en sang, Rogue au coude à coude avec l'idole aux baskets blanches.

La rumeur avait tellement enflé d'un seul coup que tous les Serpentards s'étaient détournés un instant du sujet principal de cette rentrée, pourtant d'importance : on racontait que Nott était devenu Mangemort au cours de l'été.

C'était Millicent la première, affirmant le détenir de Théodore lui-même, qui l'avait dit à Pansy. Pansy en avait parlé à Blaise et Draco. Vincent et Gregory avaient entendu, pas vraiment tout compris, mais fait passer le mot.

Après que Daphné ait plaint ce _pauvre pauvre petit potier_ à voix suffisamment haute pour que l'écho arrive aux oreilles des Gryffons, et qu'elle ait, ce faisant, exprimé pour tout le groupe le mépris que l'apparence du héraut de la direction ne pouvait que naturellement soulever, les discussions avaient repris bon train autour de la silhouette impavide de Théodore Nott.

« Allez, Théo, raconte ! » murmurait Baddock en jetant des regards de conspirateur alentour.

« Oui, dis-nous comment ça se passe… »

« Est-ce que tu as eu mal ? Est-ce que tu nous montreras ton bras ? »

_Est-ce que est-ce que comment comment pourquoi pourquoi.._

Tant de questions devaient rester sans réponses dès l'instant où Nott, grand garçon mince à la pâleur de l'intérieur d'une châtaigne, décida qu'il valait mieux filer avant que la raison ne les frappent tous et que son mensonge soit découvert. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait bien pris de se confier à Millicent en premier lieu ?!

Il allait atteindre la voûte des escaliers menant des cachots aux dortoirs Serpentard quand des pas claquèrent derrière lui.

« Tu sais, Nott, si tu voulais te faire Bullstrode, il y avait certainement mille autres façons de l'épater… tu aurais pu lui promettre de la laisser copier sur toi, par exemple, ça aurait fait tout aussi bien l'affaire. »

Théodore n'avait nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Draco Malfoy se tenait en haut des marches, et que, certainement, il affichait une lippe de chien ravi.

« Plutôt mourir que de toucher cette baleine ! C'est elle qui ne me lâchait pas pendant le trajet, toujours collée à moi dans le wagon ; j'ai cherché la première excuse pour la faire fuir, voilà tout. » grogna-t-il.

Il s'attendait à ce que Malfoy se moque ou le raille, pas à ce qu'il le dépasse dans les escaliers et ouvre le premier la grille de la salle commune pour le laisser entrer.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle se doute que tu n'étais pas sérieux, les autres sont nerveux à cause de la rentrée, ils avaient besoin de se distraire. C'est tombé sur toi, ça aurait tout aussi bien pu rester sur Potter. »

Théo ne répliqua pas.

Draco poursuivit.

« Au fait, tu as vu la tête de Potter ? C'est de moi, ça m'a fait un bien fou ! Ça aurait été dommage finalement qu'il ne descende pas du train… »

« Oui, j'ai vu, c'est bien, tant mieux si ça t'a amusé. Je vais me coucher. »

Et ainsi devait finir l'acte II, pensa-t-il en pleine retraite, celui qui signait la fuite du héros frappé d'estoc devant la populace qui a réalisé, enfin, qu'il était plus crédible vêtu de pelures de patates et d'oignons.

« Ça aurait pu marcher, si tu savais seulement de quoi tu causes… »

Allons bon, il n'avait pas envie de partager avec Draco les considérations vaines des fils dont les pères avaient déjà tout et tant fait qu'il suffisait de se nourrir des quelques phrases lancées ça et là pour se construire une histoire assez terrible pour impressionner l'auditoire.

« Écoute, Malfoy… Draco, je suis désolé pour ton père, mais je n'ai pas envie de savoir de quoi je cause, précisément, je m'en fiche à présent que cela marche ou pas, je me tiendrai loin de Millicent. »

Sans vraiment y prendre garde, à force de petits pas d'avant en arrière pour suivre ou éviter Malfoy, Théo avait atteint la porte du dortoir des garçons, l'avait ouvert et s'y était réfugié, se jurant que dès que l'autre aurait fait demi-tour pour rejoindre sa petite cour, il se mettrait au lit.

Sauf que Draco ne semblait pas le moins du monde pressé de le quitter, s'asseyait même sur le bord de son lit, SON lit.

« Les elfes ont descendu nos malles. »

Théodore crut que Draco le laisserait pour aller vérifier si le contenu précieux de la sienne n'avait pas souffert du transport, mais las, il ne paraissait pas vouloir décamper de sa courtepointe verte.

Un instant, il eut l'impression fugace qu'il se mordait les lèvres, qu'il hésitait à se lever. Cela ne dura pas. Déjà Draco s'étalait sur le lit, s'y étirait comme un gosse éreinté qui attend qu'on le borde.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? »

&&&

Draco, en somme, ne lui avait pas demandé grand chose, juste un peu de son temps le soir, pour se désennuyer disait-il. Théo aurait pu, peut-être dû, refuser, mais les heures passées avec Malfoy étaient une curiosité neuve qu'il voulait goûter avant de sagement rentrer dans le rang.

Au début, ils jouaient. Théodore sortait son tarot, regardait Draco s'emparer de la série des Vertus, attendait les questions. A chaque fois, il s'attardait sur la carte de la Justice, revenant sur les mêmes interrogations auxquelles Nott ne savait trop quoi répondre.

Un soir cependant, il rangea les cartes quelques minutes à peine après que Théodore se soit installé, assis en lotus devant lui. La couverture sous ses pieds nus était chaude, le feu des chandeliers lui dessinait des lueurs verdâtres sur le front et dans les cheveux pâles de Draco.

« Tu ne veux pas jouer ? »

« Pas à ça. »

« Échecs ? »

« Non plus. Et fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas me proposer de bataille explosive, s'il te plaît… »

« Je n'y songeais même pas. »

« Parfait. Non, presque parfait, tu es presque parfait… » murmura Draco, avec un sourire qui n'avait rien à envier aux bébés chats lapeurs de crème.

Le _presque_ n'était pas innocent, oh que non, il atteignit son but sans même que Théodore Nott perçoive l'espérance dissimulée sous le mot.

« Pourquoi _presque_ ? Je ne prétends pas être parfait, mais j'aimerais savoir… »

« Parce que tu n'es pas Blaise. »

&&&

Théo n'eut de cesse, ensuite, d'observer Blaise Zabini. Il fréquentait de loin le garçon depuis six ans, l'appréciait avec mesure, s'en méfiait beaucoup moins modérément, connaissait les liens amicaux qu'il entretenait avec Malfoy sans réellement discerner ce qu'ils avaient de spéciaux, de plus particulier que ceux que lui pourrait nouer avec Draco s'il y mettait le temps.

Son père lui avait un jour reproché d'être trop louvoyant, de croire que les chemins détournés valaient la ligne droite en toute chose.

Peut-être que de demander à plat à Draco ce que contenait sa phrase amènerait un meilleur résultat que son examen jaloux du fils Zabini ?

Peut-être que si Draco était venu à lui, délaissant Zabini, c'était parce qu'il attendait un soutien ou une action que l'autre n'était pas apte à fournir. Après tout, le fils de la veuve joyeuse n'était membre que du seul club de Slughorn, ce qui n'était en rien comparable avec l'importance que pouvait procurer l'appartenance à une famille aussi respectable que les Nott.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi Zabini peut prétendre être parfait, il ne fait même pas vraiment attention à toi. » marmonna-t-il un matin, le retenant par la manche alors qu'ils se rendaient en potions.

Draco empoigna avec douceur la main qui enserrait son vêtement, répondit : « Blaise peut prétendre être beaucoup de choses ; il a même autrefois prétendu m'aimer. »

Sans réfléchir, sans tourner et retourner sa langue dans sa bouche, Théo lâcha : « Moi aussi, je peux prétendre. »

Sous le choc de son affirmation, il ne vit pas le sourire aiguisé de Draco au moment où celui-ci franchissait la porte.

&&&

Les premiers attouchements avaient été frustrants et trop rapides, la main de Draco collée à sa bouche pendant qu'il le caressait à travers le tissu rugueux de son pyjama : il ne fallait pas faire de bruit.

Il y eut une deuxième, puis troisième fois.

Au bout de la quatrième fois, Théo put le frôler en retour, avec la paume de sa main refermée sur sa peau.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec une fille. Il ne l'avait jamais fait non plus avec un garçon, mais au moins le corps opposé ne le déconcertait pas, il savait avec assez de sûreté ce qu'il devait toucher, et comment.

Draco avait enfin accepté qu'ils se dévêtent, s'assurant que c'était nuit noire et que les tentures du lit étaient bien tirées.

Il ne lui avait pas semblé différent de lui, moins grand, plus mince et pâle, mais semblable en presque tout, mis à part leurs bras droits.

Le tatouage qui manquait à son bras à lui, il ne l'avait regardé qu'une seule fois sur celui de Draco, avec attention, il ne connaissait que celui de son père et était curieux de voir si tous étaient pareils.

Ils l'étaient.

Draco avait mis fin à son observation en le poussant sous lui, la bouche et les mains avides, le sexe cognant maladroitement contre son ventre.

Ils avaient joui, en silence, en se frottant l'un à l'autre avec une frénésie à peine plus réfrénée que les fois précédentes.

Théo avait pensé ensuite que ça avait été bien, agréable, mais pas vraiment assez. Quand il imaginait Blaise et Draco ensemble, c'était autre chose, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à donner un nom à cette autre chose, mais c'était plus « sportif » - il ne voulait pas dire passionné, non – que ce qu'il vivait lui.

Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il voulait amorcer autre chose justement, un autre geste qu'il penserait meilleur pour eux deux, un de ceux que Blaise devait maîtriser par cœur, Draco le freinait.

En silence.

Avec une main sur son torse et une autre dans ses cheveux, s'accordant une autre séance de frictions intense jusqu'à ce qu'ils terminent tous les deux collants et un peu, pas vraiment, dégoûtés.

« Laisse-moi faire ce que ferait Blaise. » chuchotait Théo.

A ça, Draco plaquait à nouveau la main sur sa bouche et caressait sa queue avec plus de lenteur.

&&&

Et puis, il y eut ce jour.

Draco Malfoy avait été arrogant et nerveux toute la matinée, l'avait mordu aux lèvres quand il avait tenté de l'embrasser avant de filer en Arithmancie, n'avait pas daigné lui répondre à chaque fois qu'il lui posait une question, préférant s'en remettre à Crabbe ou Goyle pour lui faire passer les messages qu'il refusait de lui donner directement.

Les deux abrutis étaient-ils au courant, pour eux ? Franchement, il en doutait, ils avaient toujours été silencieux et discrets, personne ne devait soupçonner ce qui se déroulait derrière les tentures closes de son lit à l'écart…

De toute façon, même si ça s'apprenait, il s'était promis de s'en foutre, peu importait qu'on sache qu'il bandait pour Draco Malfoy, il pouvait toujours affirmer qu'il n'en était pas amoureux, qu'il ne faisait que prétendre.

Oui, de ça il était certain, il n'était pas amoureux de Draco, il n'avait aucune, AUCUNE, raison de s'amouracher d'un garçon qui le snobait le jour pour n'être que cajoleries et caresses à la nuit, n'est-il pas...

Pourtant, pourtant, oh comme ça pourrait être bon s'il se laissait aller, s'il pouvait seulement gémir sans être de suite bâillonné.

Ce soir, ce soir peut-être, ça serait différent, ça semblait différent déjà, à goûter les coups de dents sur ses omoplates, la langue sous sa clavicule, sur ses tétons, fouillant son nombril et s'arrêtant là, juste là, à deux doigts.

Si seulement il acceptait de lui faire confiance, de retirer sa main…

« Je… je ne ferai pas de bruit. »

« Hmm, je ne te crois pas, je sais comment Blaise réagissait, on a failli nous surprendre plus d'une fois. »

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… » haletant, « …je te jure que tu ne m'entendras pas, je saurai me retenir. »

La main avait repris le chemin abandonné par la langue, malaxait en douceur la chair tendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dresse et qu'il soit à deux doigts, à deux doigts vraiment.

« Tu crois que si tu peux t'empêcher de parler, tu pourrais aussi t'empêcher de voir ? »

Théo était sans voix, sans compréhension aucune qui soit autre que la main de Draco sur lui, le sifflement rauque de sa respiration.

Difficilement, il articula : « Je peux, si tu veux, prétendre être aveugle, sourd et muet, je peux… »

« Oh oui, faisons cela. » souffla Draco, sa main fouillant les poches de sa robe de chambre pour en sortir un bandeau, noir et fin.

« Nott, à partir de maintenant, tu es aveugle, muet et sourd. »

Théodore, toujours sans comprendre vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là, hocha fébrilement la tête en se laissant garnir du bandeau, n'émit qu'un grognement sourd, à peine audible, quand Draco lui écarta les cuisses pour se glisser sous lui.

Il fut bien incapable ensuite de dire si la sensation d'un courant d'air venait de sa chair de poule, et si l'impression lumineuse qui éclairait ses paupières sous le tissu était due à la myriade de petites explosions qu'il ressentait dans tout le corps à mesure que doucement, lentement, Draco le pénétrait.

Il entendit juste un rire, grave, chaud, si différent de celui de Draco, à l'instant où il se laissa aller complètement, presque heureux, presque amoureux. Et la voix de Draco sur sa nuque murmurant : « Merci d'avoir joué, Nott, c'était un vrai plaisir... »

&&&

Le lendemain matin, à la table du petit-déjeuner, les doigts enlacés de Blaise et Draco sous la longue nappe blanche encore vierge des tâches futures que l'appétit dévorant de Vincent ne manquerait de provoquer, éveilla en Théo une envie, trop longtemps endormie, de hurler.


End file.
